Married
by SilentRaven97
Summary: AU after the sign of four. Sherlock, John and Mary plan to go on a trip to visit Irene. Well, Sherlock and Mary plan, Johnknows nothing.
1. Chapter 1: Married

**Married**

 _Dear Sherlock,_

 _I know you don't like weddings, so I_ _did not invite you for mine. Nevertheless, I thought you should know that Irene Adler is gone now, for good this time.  
Freya and I live in Warsaw Bohemia; I am an opera singer now.  
But I heard that there is something going on here. If you come here to investigate make sure you bring john with you, I am sure Freya will like it if you two have dinner with us.  
I hope everything is alright in London._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Irena Norton._

Sherlock laughed softly after reading the letter, Irene knew exactly when she needed to meddle. He had figured out how Mycroft could get rid of Magnussen. The only problem was that he and John needed to get out of England for it to work. But john did not want to leave without a good reason, and he could not explain the entire plan without possibly getting overheard. This was the perfect solution.

 **Can Mary come too? I know you will like her. SH**

 _Sure, does John not want to leave without her? IN_

 **No, she is pregnant. He won't even let her help with cases anymore. SH**

 _The ex-CIA had useful information you're not getting now hmm. IN_

 **Yes. If you don't answer the question I am bringing her. SH**

 _I know, see you all tomorrow. IN_

Sherlock had no clue how she knew he was planning on coming the next day, but he was not going to waste time thinking about it. He had enough time for that on the plane.

 **Pack everything you and John need for a week away to the Czech Republic. We are going on a holiday and MH will take care of CAM while we are away. SH**

Will do. What do I tell John? MW

 **That you gave me some fantastic information about a case, and that we are going away as a thank you. Or you can tell him Irene got married and we are going to visit for dinner. Your choice. SH**

Mary giggled, knowing how much Irene had annoyed John. 'John we are going away with Sherlock, go pack for a week to the Czech Republic while I text some more with him.'  
'Sometimes I swear you like him more than I do' John said, walking to their bedroom to pack. He just knew that there was something about this vacation he was not going to like. Otherwise Sherlock would have texted him, knowing he was the one who was going to pack everything. Mary thought making him pack every time they went somewhere was good payback for letting Sherlock pack their honeymoon bags. _That_ had been a disaster.


	2. Chapter 2: The honeymoon

**Continued thanks to AllINeedIsALittleFelix. thank her by checking out her stories please.**

 **The Honeymoon**

Sherlock was packing the bags for john and Mary's honeymoon. Why? Because they were still sleeping after the party that continued until 4 am and they needed to leave for the airport in an hour. John had said he could do it when he asked 5 minutes ago, though he fell asleep again right after answering his question.  
Now what did they need for their honeymoon in Ireland except passports and money? The environment was good for hiking, so they needed comfortable clothes to walk in and hiking shoes. Underwear of course but not those lace thingies Mary has, those are unpractical. And of course bathroom stuff like shampoo and toothbrushes must not be forgotten.

All in all when Mary and John unpacked their suitcases in their hotel room they discovered that they had everything they needed for an active walking vacation. This was not really part of their plans, they had wanted to do some romantic things in town and visit a few museums. If they still wanted to do that they needed to buy some other clothes. "John, not that I was not glad when it turned out that Sherlock had packed our stuff instead of waking us, but why did he do it?"  
"I do not know, let me ask him."

 _Sherlock, we appreciate that you did it but why did you pack our stuff?_

 **Because you told me I could when I asked John. SH**

"Apparently I told him he could do it."

"Why did you do that John?"

"I don't know, I don't even remember saying it, he must have woken me to ask and I answered without fully waking up."

"Fine, but you are packing for every trip we go on for the next five years, understood?"

"Yes" John sighed, he hated packing.

 _Why are there only hiking clothes in our suitcases?_

 **Because there are a lot of good hiking places in the area you are staying. SH**

 _Honeymoons are not for hiking Sherlock._

 **Why not, you can't possibly want to stay in the hotel all week. SH**

 _We wanted to go to museums and a few romantic places, now we have to buy appropriate clothes first._

 **You can use the clothes I packed to go to a museum. But why would you want to? Museums are boring. SH**

 **Romantic places are simply mind numbing, exercise is way better. Btw can you get me some soil samples from there? SH**

 **"** He thinks romance and museums are boring so he did not pack for them. And he wants soil samples." John shook his head, faintly amused.

"I thought he would like museums" Mary thought out loud.

"If he did he probably stopped liking them after that mess with the fake Vermeer painting."

"Good point, we will just have to take him to an anatomic museum. He'll start liking them again."

In the end they had a pleasant honeymoon, with a bit more walking than planned.  
John was on packing duty for the next five years' worth of trips and Sherlock turned the kitchen of 221 B into a mud pool with the soil samples. Mary had made the soil samples quite large so after cataloguing everything in his mindpalace Sherlock added the kettle and a lot of water to the experiments in the kitchen. There was also something with ants, but John did not want to know anything about that.


End file.
